


The Vampyre of Time and Memory

by theorangecrow



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, just was thinking about it, post amnesia, post-lazarus pit, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorangecrow/pseuds/theorangecrow
Summary: I was thinking about how Eddie would have to go through a lot of courts and red tape post-brain cancer and Lazarus Pit exposure before he was cleared to reform. There would be a lot of things in his way and a lot of people wanting to stop him.But he hasn't forgotten everything...or at least, not everyone.





	The Vampyre of Time and Memory

ARKHAM ASYLUM  
6:30PM

“I don’t remember, Jon. I don’t remember anything. They’re trying to get me to admit to things I didn’t do.”  
Jonathan’s hand closed over Edward’s. “I know. But you remember me.”  
The Riddler- former Riddler, Jonathan reminded himself -shifted beside him on the thin bed, his fingers threading between the Scarecrow’s.   
“Yes...I do. I remember you.” Eddie gave a shaking sigh, turning to him. “They want people to testify. Against me. I don’t remember-”  
Jonathan cut him off, tugging Eddie gently down on the bed with him until they were laying side by side, one of Jonathan’s slim hands carding through Eddie’s hair.   
“Listen to me. You know I’d never do that to you, Eddie. You know that.”  
The smaller man swallowed and Jonathan could see his emerald eyes welling with tears. “I know...I know you won’t. I know.”  
He seemed to sag against Jonathan’s chest.   
“They’re telling me I can’t get out; that I won’t be able to reform. Do you believe them, Jon?”  
Jonathan rubbed his back slow, feeling the solid weight of him. He was still getting used to how healthy he looked now; how whole he felt in his arms again.   
“No. I don’t believe them. I know you can do it. If anyone can, it’d be you.”  
Eddie pressed closer as the taller man traced his spine. “I missed you. When I...when I woke up..I thought of you first. I wish you had been there.”  
Jonathan smiled softly against Eddie’s hair. Even after the effects of the Lazarus Pit, the genius’s hairline still looked as though it was receding.   
“You wouldn’t let me follow you. I tried, believe me.”  
Eddie’s arms around him tightened. “I know. If it didn’t work...I couldn’t let you see me like that. You already saw me suffering enough.”  
“I would have followed you until the end, Eddie.”  
Jonathan’s hands rubbed slowly up and down the smaller man’s arms as Eddie shifted again, leaning back to look at him.   
“I’m going to beat this. And then I’m going to get you out of here.”  
Jonathan couldn’t help a grin. “Yeah? What’re you going to do with me?”  
Eddie’s lips were on his then, soft and warm.   
“You can be my secretary~”  
The Scarecrow chuckled into the kiss, taking his time in returning it. “Oh yeah? How about your partner?”  
Eddie’s arms are around him again, tugging him back down to the bed, and Jonathan knows that the guards will be back soon, but he can’t quite bring himself to care.  
“You’ve always been that, Jon.”  
“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AEIVlYegHx8


End file.
